Questions and Answers
by adbailey
Summary: Lu is not feeling well and things just keep piling up. Can she handle everything happening in her life all at once or will the stress be too much for her? Please read and review...this summary is not all that great
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Lifetime. 

Summary: Lu and Jonas have been together for six months but are not married or engaged yet. However, Lu stays at his house most of the time because Marc is in college and not living at home. Marc has been in college in Arizona for three months but he comes home every chance he gets to see his girlfriend Samantha. Jonas is caught in the middle of a legal battle concerning his company and is being watched continuously by the FBI to insure he doesn't flee the country. All of his accounts have been frozen. He and Lu are depending on Lu's income to take care of the bills for a while until he is cleared. Lu and Dylan get along most of the time and Dylan's daughter Araya is constantly going to Lu for advice on everything. Lana is her usual self, nosy, outspoken, and very observant, giving advice whenever she can. Peter and Kayla are together and happy and Kayla is still living with Lana. That about sums up what you need to know. Please read and respond with any questions and please tell me what you think! I need reviews!

Chapter One: Stress

Jonas Ray's house: 6:15 am

Beep beep beep…Lu rolled over and turned off the alarm clock by the bed. 6:15, she had slept throughher alarm for 15 minutes.

"Hmm, that never happens," she said to herself as she yawned and climbed out of bed. She felt terrible. Her whole body ached and

even though she had fell asleep at eight o'clock last night, she felt like she had barely slept at all. She also had a headache and was a little

hungry but nothing sounded good. Chalking it all up to being stressed out about Jonas's situation, Lu settled for a bottle of water and a

hot shower before work.

Lu parked her car and seen Dr.Dylan West headed toward the RWHC. "Hey West, wait up." "Hey Lu, your looking a little tired this

morning. Everything okay with Jonas?" Dylan asked concerned. "Yea, I mean no change. Ya know, you would thing with the kind of

connections and the amount of information the feds are capable of getting a hold of, they could work a little faster to get somthin done,"

Lu said angrily. "Hey don't worry too much, everything will be fine in time," Dylan smiled as he tried to comfort Lu. "Oh, now your

trying to rhyme? You better keep your day job," Lu responded sarcastically as they walked through the RWHC doors.

"Hey kid, you look like…tired. You look tired," Lana said as she seen Lu and Dylan walking toward her desk. "Thanks for not

saying crap Lana. I feel like…tired too. I just, can't seem to get enough sleep here lately. And tonight I have all night clinic that I am

looking forward to." Lu spoke very sarcastically to Lana. "Well kid, maybe you should close up tonight and get some rest. You know,

you have to take care of yourself before you can take care of your patients." "Lana, you know I can't close the clinic tonight. There are

too many women that are depending on me to be here," Lu stubbornly pointed out. "Well I suppose I can stay and help so maybe you

can get a little bit of rest." Lu put her hand on Lana's shoulder, "You are such a good friend but really Lana, I'm fine" "Your not fine,

your stubborn," Lana mumbled just loud enough for Lu to make out. Lu shot her a look before she went into her office to check her

schedule. As she looked over her patients she noticed Samantha had an appointment at 3:30. Samantha had been dating Lu's son Marc

for about three months. Samantha was a senior in high school and Marc was a freshman in college. Lu really liked Samantha. She had a

good head on her shoulders. She studied hard, and she had told Lu that she wanted to help people like Lu did someday.

As 2:00 rolled around Lu was setting in her office trying to catch up on some paperwork. She was so tired it was hard to keep her

eyes focused. The next thing she knew Lana was tapping her on the shoulder telling her it was almost 3:00. "What, what happened?" Lu

asked as she raised her head up off her desk. "You fell asleep kid. How much sleep did you say you got last night?" Lana asked as she

felt Lu's forehead to see is she felt warm. " About ten hours I'm fine Lana, really," Lu said as she pushed Lana's head away. "I believe

you may be running a bit of a fever. Why don't you let Dr. West check you out just to be sure your not coming down with something.

Come on Lu, just humor me, please," Lana pleaded. "No, no, no. Lana, I'm fine. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to prepare for my

next patient."

At 3:25 Samantha Barnes walked into the RWHC. "Hey Lana, is Lu around?" "Yea, she said to send you into her exam room. She is

either in there waiting for you or she will be in in a few minutes," Lana answered. As soon as Samantha walked into the exam room Lana

seen Lu and Dylan coming down the hall with coffee. As Lu got to Lana's desk she handed her one of the coffees in her hand and took

a drink of the other. "Hey, I hope that coffee does a better job of waking you up than my jokes did," Dylan said as he headed toward

his office. "Me to," Lu responded laughing. "Lu, Marc's girl is waiting in your exam room," Lana told her. "Thanks Lana," Lu said as

she walked toward the exam room. She took a deep breath trying to calm her stomach, and then walked in the door to see Samantha

waiting patiently.


	2. Chapter 2: Shock

Chapter 2: Shock

"Hey Sam, what brings you here today?" Lu asked as she walked into the exam room. "Well Lu, I haven't been fealing really well and I

have been really tired lately. It is nothing really, but when I talked to Marc a few days ago on the phone, he convinced me to come in

and let you have a look." "Hey, always better to be safe right? So you say your tired? That must be going around," Lu said jokingly.

"Being tired?" Samantha questioned. "Yea, I have been a little tired the last few days and everyone has tried to give me a check up. All it

is is stress though. Have you been stressed out over anything here lately? School, job, relationship?" Lu asked. "Well, no more than

usual. I am excited about Marc coming home Friday but not really stressed," Samantha responded. "Hmm, well lets just have a look,

shall we," Lu said as she put her stethoscope to Samantha's chest. "Sounds good. Deep breath for me...and again," Lu said as she

listened to the girl's lungs. Next Lu checked Samantha's ears and throat. "Well, so far so good. Lay back and let me look at your

stomach." Samantha layed back and pulled her shirt up exposing her stomach to Lu. "You may be a little bloated Sam. When was your

last period?" Lu asked. "About four months ago. I am on the birth control that only allows four periods a year because I was so irregular

and cramp so bad," Samantha said, a litte embarassed bringing birth control up to her boyfriend's mother. Sensing her discomfort, Lu

smiled and said, "Sam, no explanation need. I am the one that recommended the birth control, remember?" Lu started pressing on

Samantha's stomach, "Have you been experiencing any cramping or discomfort?" "Yea a little, but just every once in a while. What does

that mean?" Samantha asked. "Well I am going to listen to your bowels. I am assuming you have some back up waste. That would

explain the cramping and the bloating," Lu said as she put gel on the instrument. "What does that mean? Is it serious? What is going to

happen?" Samantha started to panic. "Whoa, hold on there. One thing at a time. Let's just find the problem first okay, just chill!" Lu

calmed her as she pressed the device against Samantha's stomach. Almost immediately, Lu's face went pale. She froze for a minute and

then slowly got up, set the device on the table and turned for the door. "Please excuse me for a minute," was all Lu could get out. She

closed the door to her exam room and yelled at Lana to come in her office. Lu sat down on the couch before her knees gave way. Lana

came running through the door and stopped as soon as she seen Lu. "What is it kid? You look like you just seen a ghost." Lana sat

down by Lu and rubbed her gently on the back. "Lana, call Marc and tell him to get his ass on the next plane to Philly." Lana looked at

Lu with big eyes, "Lu, tell me what's going on kid!" Lu stood up and turned to face Lana, anger and sadness written all over face,

"Just...call Marc Lana. I will talk to you later." Lu turned and walked out of her office and back towards the exam room.

A/N: I am sorry it isn't real long but I promise to post the next chapter soon! Please keep the reviews coming...I want to hear the good as well as the bad! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

Chapter Three

Lu paused outside the exam room door. Lana had went to call Marc and now Lu had to face Samantha without letting her emotions get

in the way. She took a deep breath before she opened the door. "Hey Lu, what is going on? Your scaring me!" Samantha sounded very

frustrated. "Well Sam, it is not your bowels," Lu stated sarcastically."What is it then,Lu? It must be bad considering how you walked

out," Sam said. Lu walked toward the girl and took her hand. She did not know how to tell her in an easy way so she just said it.

"Sam, your pregnant," Lu told her as gentle as possible. "What? You have GOT to be kidding! Are you sure?" Samantha panicked and

was close to tears. "I heard the babies heart beat. I am going to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. Sam..." Lu paused, "I

have to ask this question as hospital policy. Who is the father?" Lu was starting to feal sick to her own stomach. She already knew the

answer to the question she had just asked. "Oh my God, Lu, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. We never meant for this to happen,"

Samantha was sobbing almost uncontrolably. "Sam, you have to calm down. Trust me, I know how you are feeling and I know you did

not mean for this to happen, but it did. What matters now is that you take care of things in a mature way. Now you have to verify that I

am correct when I say that Marc is the father," Lu said as softly as she could. "Yes Lu, it's Marc. You know that." Lu looked atthe

girl's tear streaked face,"I know Sam but I had to ask." Samantha broke into tears again, sobbing quietly this time with her face in her

hands. "Lu, I'm so sorry. You probably hate me, I'm so sorry." "Sam," Lu spoke softly, "I don't hate you. I am disappointed, but it

happens. There is nothing you can do now so stop apologizing. Marc has been called and he will be on the next plain. Now lay back

and I am going to get an ultrasound machine." "Lu," Sam said as Lu started towards the door. "Marc is going to be mad. I told him this

couldn't happen because I am on the pill. He is gonna kill me!" Lu looked the girl square in the eyes, "Sam, you listen to me. Marc is a

doctor's son. He knows that no kind of birth control is 100 percenteffective 100 percentof the time. He has had the speech at least a

hundred times and he has seen some of my patients in this exact scenario. I can promise you that he will take responsibility for his actions

just like I had to do." Samantha's eyes shot up to Lu,"You? What do you mean?"she asked puzzled. "Samantha, Marc is 18 years old.

I am 34. You do the math. I will not lie to you, being a teenage mom is the toughest thing that I have ever had to do. But one thing that I

did not have was support from Marc's dad until he was 22 years old and had a steady job. I took care of Marc for over five years by

myself. That is one thing that you will not have to go through. You have a mom and dad that love you. You have a boyfriend that will

stay by your side and help support you, and you have me for a doctor and a friend to lean on whenever you need anything at all. You

leave Marc Delgado up to me. Believe me, the last thing he will be is mad. Just trust me on this one okay. Now, I have to get that

ultrasound machine. I'll be back in a few." Lu smiled at Samantha before she left the exam room. As soon as she closed the door the

smile left her face. "Hey kid," Lana walked up beside Lu, "care to tell me what this is all about? First you call me into your office and

your as white as a ghost when I get there. Then you tell me to call Marc and tell him to get home immediately, and now your walking

around in a daze. What gives?" "Lana, ugh, I can't handle this right now," Lu said as she went into her office, sat down on the couch, and

put her face in her hands. "Okay kid, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." Lana started out the door. "No Lana, not you," Lu told her. "Come

sit down." Lana sit down beside Lu waiting to be filled in. "Marc is going to be a dad," Lu said quietly, keeping her face buried in her

hands. "Lu did you just...did Lana hear you right?" Lana asked surprised. Lu just nodded her head, trying to hold down the lump in her

throat. "Oh kid, everything is gonna work out. You'll see," Lana said as she put her arm around Lu's shoulder. "I have to go get an

ultrasound machine," Lu said suddenly back in work mode instead of personal mode. "Did you talk to Marc?" she asked. "Yea," Lana

responded, "he was a little confused but he said he would be here as soon as possible." "Thanks Lana," Lu said as she left the office.

'That girl is gonna run herself in the ground before this week is over. She's gonna have to slow down and let this all sink in or it will hit

her all at once. She is a breakdown waitin to happen,' Lana thought to herself. She decided she would try to take her to dinner later

and get her to open up and talk. After all, she really needed to vent before Marc got home or Lana knewLu would go off on him the

second he stepped off of the plane. It wasn't that Marc did not need a piece of his mother's mind, but the whole Philly airport really

didn't need to witness it. Lana was pretty sure it was going to get ugly and she was going to do her best to help in any way possible.

A/N I know, this isn't moving very fast but I am hoping it will pick up once all of the little details are out of the way. Thanks for sticking with it so far. Let me know what you think. Is it moving to slow or not? Please leave reviews! I am counting on them.


	4. Chapter 4 Confirmation

Chapter 4: Confirmation

"Sam, your are 13 weeks along. Everything looks good," Lu told Samantha as she clicked off the ultrasound machine. A single tear slid down Samantha's cheek. "Sam, everything is going to be okay. I had Marc when I was 16 and now I am a doctorl You can still do everything you have planned on doing, it just might be harder and possibly take a little longer. You have two loving parents, and you also have Marc and me," Lu explained. "You mean your really not mad Lu?" Samantha asked. "Hey, there is no use in being mad. What's done is done," Lu said smiling. "My dad is going to kill me. I am glad your not mad because there is a good possibility I will be looking for a place to stay when my parents find out," Samantha said as two more tears ran down her cheek. "Oh Sam, come on, don't talk like that. They may be mad at first but they will work through it and support you after they calm down. Until then, you are welcome to stay at Jonas's house with me. There is a bedroom that noone is using if it comes to that." Samantha sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks Lu. So, what now?" "Well first I am going to talk to Marc, and then we will all go talk to your parents. Sound okay?" Lu asked. "Can't I just hide from my parents for the next seven months?" Samantha said finally smiling a little. "Ha, funny. Marc and I will be over tomorrow afternoon when I get off. I have all night clinic so I can't come tonight. Take these prenatal vitamins, one every day, and maybe they will keep you from getting sick," Lu told her. "Thanks Lu, I will see you tomorrow." Samantha got up and walked towards the door. "And Sam," Lu said, "if you need anything or anything feels funny, don't hesitate call me or come by." "Okay," Samantha nodded her head as she walked out the door. By the time Samantha left it was nearing 5:30. "Hey kid, how about you let Lana take you to dinner before we start the night shift?" Lana asked Lu as Lu walked out of her office looking completely exhausted. "I am really not hungry, but I was going to go get coffee if you want to come," Lu told her. "Nonsense, you haven't ate anything all day. Your stressed out and exhausted and you look like all of your energy has been drained out of you. You need some nourishment," Lana said. "Lana, really, I'm fine. Would you stop worrying about me! Look, I will go with you but I am not eating unless my stomach settles down," Lu said as she realized she really had not eaten all day. The last time she had eaten was over 24 hours ago. She should be starving but she wasn't hungry at all. She actually felt a little sick to her stomach but the last thing she wanted to do was make Lana worry more. Lana smiled, "Works for me. Chances are you will smell the food in the restaurant and realize you are starving to death. And it will do you some good to get out of here for a little while."

**-----------**

Lana drove them to the restaurant in Lu's car. Lu had leaned back in the seat trying to slow her spinning head and had almost fallen asleep by the time they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "You okay kid? You don't look so good," Lana asked as she put the car in park. "I'm fine," Lu said as she started to get annoyed, "just a little bit of a headache." Lu sat up and opened the door. As soon as she stood up she had to grab the car door for support. Unfortunately, the door wasn't steady enough and it swung open causing Lu to lose her balance and fall back into the side of the car. After she hit, her knees gave way and she slid down the car to ground. She sat there stunned, with her knees tucked up to her chest. "Lu! Baby are you okay?" Lana yelled as she ran around the car to where Lu was at. By the time Lana got to her, Lu was attempting to stand but her head was spinning worse than before. "Lana, Im okay," was all she said. "Lu, your not okay. Come on, I am taking you back to the hospital and you are going to let Kayla have a look," Lana demanded. Lu finally gained control of her vision and her spinning head long enough to stand up without falling over. She held on to the side of the car for some much needed support. "Lana, I just really need to eat something, then I will be fine. I just got a little dizzy and light headed because I have not eaten in over 24 hours," Lu argued. "First of all Lu, you were more than a little dizzy and light headed, and second, what in the hell are you thinking going that long without food?" Lana spouted. "Your going to hurt yourself. How do you expect to stay up all night taking care of people when you can't even take care of yourself?" "Lana just...stop, okay!" Lu said angrily, "Right now I am under an enormous amount of stress. My friggin son is about to be a dad, my boyfriend could end up in jail, I am struggling financially, and on top of all that I cannot get enough sleep and I have absolutely no appetite. Every time I even think about, much less smell food I get sick to my stomach and now I am dizzy and have a killer headache from not eating." Lu stopped talking suddenly and just stared at the ground. "Lu, what is it? Hello, earth to Lu," Lana said as she waved her hand in front of Lu's face. "Lana, what is today? The date, I mean. What is today's date?" Lu asked quietly. "November 16, why?" Lana said confused. "Oh my God," Lu said as she sank into the seat of the car, "Lana, I am over a week late." Lu put her face in her hands, " I cannot believe I didn't recongnize the symptoms earlier. I guess I just thought I was stressed out and did not pay attention to what my body was trying to tell me. I have had so much on my mind with Jonas and these accusations that I did not even realize I was late. Lana, I cannot handle this right now. I mean, Jonas and I have thought about having a baby but not yet and certainly not in the middle of this legal battle. And I just found out my son is going to have a kid! Lana, what am I going to do?" Lu panicked. "Listen, Lu, you have got to calm down. First of all, you don't even know for sure yet. It really may just be stress and, if it's not, the last thing you need to do is panic. I know you to well Lu and if you are pregnant and you do anything to hurt that baby, you will never forgive yourself," Lana stated firmly. "Your right, it could still just be stress. Come on Lana, we have got to get back to RWHC. This can't be right. I'm sure it is all just stress," Lu said as she attempted to shut the car door. "Oh no, I don't think so," Lana said grabbing Lu by the arm, "not until you get something into that stomach of yours. Besides, the results will be the same no matter when you take the test." " Lana," Lu started but was quickly interupted. "Kid, there is no sense in arguing with me. I have the keys," Lana said as she dangled the keys out of Lu's reach, "Come on, you need to relax for an hour or so." "Relax? RELAX? Lana, do you realize what this could mean? I cannot afford a kid right now! I don't know if I can handle this along with everything else," Lu said as her eyes started to tear up. "Lu, what are you talking about? Your very strong. You had Marc at 16 and raised him by yourself while working two jobs and going to school. Look at you now kid, you are right where you wanted to be and you have a wonderful son to show for it. And now you have a man that loves you and will more than likely be ecstatic if you are having his baby. Notice I said IF! You need to wait until you know for sure before you go all ballistic. Like I said before, it really could be stress. Now calm down, let's walk in here and get you something to eat. Then we will go figure out this whole mess," Lana said firmly as she pulled Lu out of the car and shut the door. "Ugh, fine. But I am not promising I can keep anything down," Lu said as she felt a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks.

A/N I am trying to fix the spacing the spacing on this computer. Let me know if this is better. I know this was sounding like the eppy where everyone thought Marc had gotten that girl pregnant but I hope it sounds very different now. PLEASE keep reviewing! I want to know what everyone thinks so far. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5 Avoiding the Results

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My lil sis got married last weekend so it has been hectic around my house and I have not had time to update this story. Anyways, here it is...I hope you enjoy and KEEP REVIEWING!

Chapter 5: Avoiding theResults

Around 7:30 Lu and Lana pulled back into the RWHC parking lot. Lu had taken around three bites of her food before having to run to the bathroom. Lana insisted that she try to eat a little more but Lu said she couldn't. She was to nervous and she knew she couldn't hold food down.

"Lu, why don't you go lay down in your office for a minute and I will go and get you some water," Lana told her as they made their way through the RWHC doors.

"Lana I am fine. I am gonna grab some files before I check for patients," Lu responded. She went into her office and started digging through papers not really even knowing what she was looking for. A few minutes later Lana walked into Lu's office with a glass of water in one hand and a box in the other.

"Lana, I really had rather wait until I am at home," Lu quietly told her.

"Now listen here," Lana spoke strongly, "we gotta find out what is going on with you. This," Lana held up the pregnancy test, "is the most plausible explanation, but if your not pregnant something is wrong and you need to find out what it is!"

"UGH, Lana...give me the damn test!" Lu said reluctantly as she grabbed the test from Lana's hand. Satisfied, Lana waited patiently for Lu to go into the bathroom and take it. Lu came back into her office with the test in her pocket. " I have to wait two minutes for the results," Lu said nervously.

"It's gonna be okay Lu, no matter what," Lana told her as she pulled Lu in and hugged her. Normally Lu would have pulled away but she felt vulnerable right now and needed someone to lean on.

"I'm glad your so confident because I am not," Lu whispered to Lana as she tried to hold back tears. Lu pulled away from Lana, "The waiting room is starting to fill up. Maybe I should get started and look at the results later," Lu said obviously fearing what the results may be.

"Oh no you don't! Lu, it will not hurt those women to wait a few minutes on you..." Lana said as she was interrupted by Lu's pager. Lu looked at her pager, "ER, I gotta go. Tell the girls I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Lu headed for the door but Lana grabbed her arm, "Oh now hold on. No Lu, you wait just a minute. What about this?" Lana pointed to Lu's pocket.

"Lana, wasn't it you that said the results will be the same no matter when I took the test? Now I have got a patient in the ER. I gotta go," Lu said as she broke Lana's hold on her arm and started down the hall.

"But Lu..." Lana called. Lu held up her hand as a gesture that she was finished with the conversation while she continued towards the ER.

------------

"Who paged Delgado?" Lu called out as she entered the ER.

"Over here," Kayla called out from across the room. "What do we got?" Lu asked as she walked towards Kayla.

"Twenty two year old white female with severe cramps, says she's one of yours," Kayla told her.

Lu looked at the young woman who was laying on her side gripping her stomach in pain. "Becca, what's going on? You crampin' again?" Lu asked as she grabbed her chart and started looking at it.

"Yea Lu. This is the third month in a row. The medicine you gave me isn't working this time. I have tried everything Lu and it still hurts so bad!" Rebecca said as she winced and tried to blink back her tears. The young woman's frustration was obvious for Lu to see.

Lu held up her hands, " Wait, just...hold on Becca. Did you brings the pills with you?"

"Yea, they are in the outside pocket of my bag." Rebecca said as she pointed to the bag on the floor and then quickly grabbed her stomach again as if it helped ease the pain.

Lu reached down and took the pills from the bag. She had to make sure Rebecca had not taken too many, or that she wasn't just in here looking for a fix. She knew Rebecca wasn't an addict and that her pain was real but she always checked when she prescribed highly addictive pills. Rebecca would cramp every month for the first two days of her period. The cramps had gotten so bad that Rebecca couldn't even work or go to class until they stopped. Lu had prescribed birth control but they had not helped a lot with the pain.She suspected endometriosis but the tests had came back inconclusive. Lu opened the bottle and counted the pills.She concluded that instead of taking too many, Rebecca had hardly taken any at all considering the amount of time she had had the prescription.

"Becca, you have had these pills for two months now right?" Lu asked.

"Yes, why aren't they working anymore?" Rebecca said wincing in pain again.

"How many have you taken this time around?" Lu asked. Rebecca looked up at Lu, "Just two, you said they were very addictive and if they weren't working to come in and tell you instead of taking more."

Lu smiled at the girl, "Wow, finally someone who listens to me. Well Becca, you did good by coming in here. I want to run some tests on you and see if anything has changedsince your last visit but first I want to give you something for the pain and let you get a little rest. I want to keep you over night and we will start the tests as soon as you stop hurting. Sound okay?"

"Yea, as long as you make the pain go away and I can be to class by 9 in the morning." Rebecca moaned.

"We will have to wait and see about class. Do you have your teacher's number so I can call him for you in case you don't make it to class?" Lu asked eager to help.

"Lu, your the best!" Rebecca smiled, "The number is in my black folder in the bag. His name is Dr. Stevens. He is the A&P instructor."

"Ahh, Anatomy and Phisiology, great class! I will see what I can do about those pain meds now." Lu said as she glanced around for Kayla. "Thanks Lu," Rebecca said.

"Kayla," Lu said as she walked across the room. "Yea Lu?" Kayla said looking at Lu. "When do you get off?" Lu asked. "Double shift, I am on until 6 tomorrow morning. Why?" Kayla responded.

"Becca," Lu said as she pointed to the young girl, "has severe menstrual cramps. I am going to give her some morphine to knock them out and help her sleep. Will you page me if she wakes up and needs anything or if, God forbids, she gets worse?" Lu asked.

"Sure thing. So far it has been slow so I will keep a close eye on her," Kayla smiled.

"Thanks Kayla," Lu said as she gave Kayla a pat on the arm and turned to go and administer the medicine to Rebecca.

---------------

A/N...review...review...review!


	6. Chapter 6 The Results

Chapter 6: The Results

Lu made her way off of the elevator and headed back towards the RWHC. Her mind was racing as the days events had played through her mind over and over again. She fumbled the test around in her pocket but had not yet pulled it out to look at the results. She knew that Lana was right, this was the most plausible explanation. The symptoms fit down to a tee. However, Lu was terrified. She was praying for the results to be negative. She wanted a baby with Jonas with all of her heart but not yet. They weren't even engaged. Sure, they pretty much lived together but they had not totally committed to each other yet, and that was a decision that she wanted to make on her own, not one that sheis forced into. What if Jonas wasn't ready? What if he left her like Marc's father had? She did not think she could handle that again. All of these thoughts were running through her mind and she did not even notice that Lana had walked up beside her.

"He is not going anywhere kid," Lana said as if she had read Lu's mind.

"What Lana, who?" Lu acted confused trying to hide her fears.

"Don't play that game Lu," Lana said, "Lana knows you all too well. Jonas loves you and he will love that baby, assuming there is one."

"I haven't looked at the results yet. It's like, I already know the answer but as long as I haven't seen the results it is not real yet." Lu said nervously.

"Come on Lu, sit down for a second." Lana said as she led Lu to the couch in her office. "Now, take a deep breath and get it over with. Your gonna worry yourself sick all night if you don't."

"I know Lana," Lu said as she leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. "You know, I was so mad at Marc earlier today. I was asking how he could be so stupid and ignorant and irresponsible. Now I am asking myself the same questions. How can I still be mad at Marc when I am in the same predicament?"

"Well that's simple, you are older and you are his mom, and that is reason enough." Lana responded sarcastically. "Plus you have a career and are in an extremely committed relationship. He is in college and he sees his girlfriend twice a month at the most, and that's if he is lucky."

"Well, here goes nothin'." Lu pulled the test out of her pocket and held it up to where she could see it. She didn't have to say a word. She closed her eyes and a single tear slid down her face and Lana knew the answer was positive.

--------------------

It was nearing 3:00 in the morning. Lu had kept herself busy nonstop ever since she found out the results to the test. Lana knew she would work until she passed out unless someone stopped her. Lu had been paged to the ER twice since Rebecca had came in. Once for a failed suicide attempt by one of her patients and the other time for amultiple injury car accident. She had also been to the ER two other times to check on Rebecca and find her still sleeping peacefully. She had worked through all of her patients without a break and was now in with her last one.

The waiting room was completely empty and Kayla had stopped by to visit with Lana on her break. "So, what's up with Lu? She looks ten times more tired than usual and it's like, she doesn't want to talk to anyone. She seems more distant than usual." Kayla told Lana.

"Yea, she is under a lot of stress. She is going to work herself to death if we don't stop her. She needs to eat and get some sleep," Lana replied as she yawned.

"Speaking of sleep, you look like you could use some," Kayla said as she observed her friend and roommate.

"Yea, but I am too worried about Lu. Maybe after she gets done with this last patient she will agree on taking a break and maybe getting a couple hours of sleep. These all night shifts are a killer! I feel like I am gonna fall over!" Lana said rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Just then Lu walked out of the exam room telling her patient good-bye. She walked over and handed Lana the chart. "That the last one?" Lu asked Lana.

"Yes, it is time for some food. I am starving!" Lana said as she stood up. She knew Lu desperately needed to eat and was trying to discretely persuade her into doing so.

"Ha ha, Lana, I know what your trying to do. You can't fool me..." Lu said sarcastically. "But seriously, I think I may could eat something. Kayla, wanna join us in raiding the cafeteria for some wonderful snacks?" Lu knew that if Kayla came alongLana wouldn't press her to talk about everything.

Kayla looked at her watch, "Sure, my break is not up for another 30 minutes and I could use some energy. Do you think they have any chocolate hid anywhere?"

Lana laughed, "If it tastes good, they don't have it!" All three women laughed as they started toward the cafeteria.

--------------

"Well, my break is almost up. I better get going," Kayla said as she threw her empty chip bag away.

"Don't work to hard," Lu called. Kayla laughed, "Okay, and you two try and get some rest. You look like crap!" Kayla exclaimed.

"Hey now!" Lana acted upset, "Lana is just not used to these hours." As Kayla walked out of the cafeteria Lana looked over at Lu. "You really do need to try and get at least a couple hours of shut eye before the morning rush hour hits. You don't actually have a patient scheduled until 10:30," Lana exclaimed.

"Yea but I have chat room at 9:00 and more patients will probably come in before then. I also need to go back down and check on my patient in the ER. Why don't you get some sleep though Lana. I really need to work on some paperwork," Lu said hoping Lana would leave it at that.

"Lu, you cannot keep going like this. You are going to hurt yourself or that baby your carrying and I know you, you would never be able to forgive yourself. You are already dragging your feet around and you look so drained and exhausted. You look like you have already been going for two days straight. Lu your never going to make it all the way through the day if you don't rest every chance you get. And Marc is coming in this afternoon. How do you expect to go and get him from the airport when you can barely stand or walk. You are completely worn-out and you have got to get some rest.Now, take your stubborn butt into that office and close your eyes for a while. I will call Kayla and have her check your patient and I promise to wake you if any patients come in before morning." Lanainsisted.

Ludid feel very tired but she was also extremely stubborn. However, she did not feel like she had the energy to argue with Lana right now. "Lana, don't you think Dr. Jackson would be angry if he caught me sleeping that long on the job?" Lu said defensively.

"Oh come on Lu, since when do you care what Dr. J. thinks. You leave him up to Lana. Now you get yourself in that office and on that couch before Lana makes it to the intercom and announces that I need some restraints brought down from the psych ward." Lana mumbled as she walked towards her desk.

"UGH, Lana I really hate you right now. If anyone, and I mean anyone comes in you better come and get me. If I am not awake by 6:00 you better come and wake me because you know how the morning rush can get and I wanna be ready for it." Lu demanded before she started walking towards her office.

"You got it!" Lana said satisfied. Lana sat down at her desk looking at Lu's schedule for that Thursday. She had chat room at 9:00 and patients at 10:30,11:00, 11:30, and 12:00. Then she had two hours marked out so that she could pick Marc up from the airport. "Oh Lord," Lana said to herself as she thought about the scene that Lu could make at the airport. Lana decided that she would suggestfor Lu toeither let her go pick Marc up herselfor at least tag along in case a mediator is needed. She could get Peter to man the phones for a while. Suddenly, Lana felt extremely tired. She looked down at her watch. 4:45. It was going to be a long day.

Lu had went into her office at around 4:30. She sat down on the couch and pulled her shoes off. As soon as her head hit the couch she was out like a light. About fifteen minutes later, Lana had came in and put a blanket over her. She finally looked peaceful as she slept, Lana thought to herself. Lana walked back to her desk and decided to lay her head down on her desk and rest for a minute before calling Kayla and asking her to check on Lu's patient in the ER. Seconds later Lana was also sound asleep.

A/N I promise to update soon as long as I get some reviews...No reviews, no update...LOL...Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 Coping

_These characters belong to Lifetime Television...I am just borrowing them for your entertainment! Enjoy..._

Chapter 7

A little after 7:00 Nurse Peter Riggs made his way through the RWHC doors and up to Lana's desk. Much to his surprise he found Lana slumped over in her chair sound asleep. "Lana...Lana," Peter tapped her on her shoulder.

Lana jumped, raising her head suddenly, "What...what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, what are you doing here so early?" Peter asked.

"Ha, more like so late," Lana said. "I've been here all night with Lu. By the way, DO NOT wake her up until at least 9:45. She will be pissed but she'll get over it."

"What about chat room?" Peter asked knowing Lu would be mad if Lana canceled it.

"I am going to handle chat room. Lu has got to slow down whether she likes it or not. Now, I am going to run home and grab a shower and some clean clothes before chat room. Will you watch the desk for me and if any patients come in will you ask Dylan to cover for Lu until she wakes up? He should be in any minute." Lana asked Peter.

"Sure thing. I will take care of it, but are you sure your okay to drive? You look really tired." Peter said concerned.

"I'm fine. A cup of coffee and the chilly morning air will wake me right up. You just make sure nothing wakes Lu up!" Lana said as she headed for the door.

"Got it, see you after while." Peter responded as he peaked in to check on Lu. Sure enough, she was still sound asleep on the couch in her office. "She will be in a wonderful mood when she figures out Lana didn't wake her up on time," Peter said to himself as he walked back to the desk to check the schedule for the long day ahead.

-------------------

Lu rolled over and looked at the clock hanging above her desk in her office. "Oh my God," she said to herself, "where the hell is Lana?" Lu burst out of her office, "LANA!" Lu screamed as she looked around, "LANA." Her friend was nowhere in sight.

"She is in chat room. She made me promise not to wake you until 9:45 and it is only fifteen after," Peter told Lu.

"Ugh, do you always listen to what Lana says?" Lu said angrily as she walked towards chat room.

"Lu...Lu," Peter stopped her, "why don't you go and grab some coffee and a shower, you look like your not completely awake yet.

"Peter," Lu rolled her eyes, "I already have Lana trying to babysit me, I really don't need you on my case too!"

"Sorry, just trying to help! Lu, what is going on? And don't say that nothing is wrong because I know you well enough to know when something is going on." Peter stated.

"Peter, I just...really don't want to get into it right now," Lu tiredly said. "You know, that shower is starting to sound pretty good. I'll be back in a minute." Lu turned and made her way towards the locker room as she started to feel very nauseous. "Not now," she said to herself. She started walking faster and broke into a run right before she reached the door. She barely made it to the toilet in time before getting sick.

Peter seen Lu run through the locker room door with her hand over her mouth. He immediately went to check on her. He cracked the door open, "Lu, you okay in there?" he called as he heard Lu heaving. She did not respond so he walked into the room. "Lu, I'm coming in," he told her.

"Peter...I'll be fine...in a minute," Lu said between heaves. She had broke out in a cold sweat now and was shaking weakly.

"Lu, your not fine. Why can't you just admit when you are not feeling well. Look at you, your shaking." Peter grabbed a towel and dampened it with water from the sink. "Here, hold this over your face," he said as he placed the towel over Lu's forehead when she was finished.

Lu took the towel with her shaky hands and held it to her face. It was cold and felt good against her skin. "Thanks Peter," she said weakly.

"Lu, what is going on? I am really worried about you." Peter asked.

Lu's shoulders started shaking and Peter could tell she was crying. "Peter, I have really messed up and I don't know what to do. I can't take anymore of this."

"Lu, talk to me, you can't take anymore of what?" Peter helped Lu sat back against the wall.

"I'm...I'm pregnant Peter." Lu whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"So that's what has been going on with you." Peter sat beside Lu and wrapped his arm around her. "Lu, it's gonna be alright. You have made it through this before and look what a great son you have. You can do this."

"That is just it Peter. I'm not sure if I can do it all over again. What if Jonas isn't ready for a baby. I can't raise a kid by myself again," Lu cried.

"Lu, Jonas is not going to leave you. Everyone can see how much he loves you. He will more than likely be thrilled about you having his child. You can't doubt someone before they give you a reason to. Let him tell you if he is ready Lu. Don't worry yourself so much until you know how he feels. And even if, which he won't, but if he did leave you, you have Lana, and me, and Kayla, andeven Dylan to help you. You will never be alone. Trust me on this." Peter said.

Lu slowly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thanks Peter. I'm sorry I broke down like this. I don't know what is wrong with me." Lu said trying to hold her emotions in at least until Peter had left.

"Lu, everyone cries sometimes. It doesn't mean your weak, it means your human. And I am sure everyone has fears like this but you have to know that you have many friends that love you and are here for you no matter what happens." Peter said as he helped Lu to her feet. "Now, I think you will feel better after that shower and if you need anything you can count on me okay?"

"Thank you," Lu smiled up at Peter. He was so nice and gentle and always knew what to say. She had been good friends with Peter for a long time now and he had always been there for her and she knew he always would. "I'll be out in a minute."

Peter walked out still worried about his friend. Just then he seen Kayla walking up to Lana's desk looking very tired. "Hey beautiful, you look a little tired. You off yet?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Finally," Kayla moaned. "I just want a hot shower and a bed. What were you doing in the locker room?"

"Checking on Lu, she is not feeling well but she will never admit it." he told her.

"Yea, I noticed. I came down to tell her that her patient, Rebecca, is awake and is asking for her. I didn't want to page her because I thought maybe she was asleep and I didn't want to wake her up." Kayla said as she yawned. "Rebecca wanted to know if Lu had called her teacher or something."

"I will ask her as soon as she gets out. I sent her to take a shower. She looked like she needed something to wake her up." Peter said.

"Well, I am out of here. I will see you tonight," Kayla said as she kissed Peter good-bye.

"Okay, are you okay to drive or do you want me to call a cab?" Peter asked.

"I already called one but thanks anyways," Kayla said as she walked out the door.

A few minutes later Lu walked back out to the receptionist desk. She looked a little more refreshed but she still looked a little pale. "You feel better?" Peter asked.

"Yea, a little." Lu replied.

"Kayla said your patient was awake and wanted to know if you called her teacher or something." Peter said with a confused look.

"Oh crap, I'll be right back." Lu ran into her office and dialed the number Rebecca had given her. She got an answering machine so she left a message saying that Rebecca had been kept overnight in Rittenhouse and she would be by later to pick up any assignments from class.

At 10:00 Lana was saying good-bye to the girls. After they had gone Lana saw Peter going through some inventory at her desk. "Hey, have you woke Lu up yet?"

"She woke up a little while ago and by the looks of things she was not very happy with you. I sent her to take a quick shower. She is in her office now. Lana, I am sure you know what is going on with her don't you?" Peter questioned.

Lana looked at Peter "Yes Peter, but I cannot say anything yet. Just give her some space and she will let you know when..."

"She told me everything," Peter interrupted. "She is very stressed out. She really needs to take some time off but I know she won't listen."

Lana shook her head as she sat down at her desk "Poor kid, she is going through so much with Jonas and his situation, and then she finds out her son is about to become a father, and now..."

"Marc is what? She left that part out! She told me she was pregnant." Peter said shocked.

"Uh oh," Lana said quietly. "Peter, you cannot tell her I told you that, she will kill me!"

"Don't worry Lana. No wonder she is so stressed out." Peter stopped as he seen Lu walk out of her office.

"I am going to check on a patient in the ER. If my 10:30 gets here before I get back tell her to wait in my exam room." Lu said as she headed towards the ER.

"Okay," Lana called out. "Here we go again," Lana looked at Peter. "She is never gonna slow down."

A/N...**Okay, I have only got one review since I posted the last three chapters! Help me out here people...what do you think? Should I continue this?**


	8. Chapter 8: Emotions

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Lifetime blah blah blah..._

Chapter 8

Lu and Lana sat in Lu's car at the airport later that day. "Lana, what am I going to say to him? I am so mad and disappointed but what am I suppose to tell him, it is okay for me but not for you? I mean, come on," Lu said very frustrated.

"Lu, I don't know what you should say. This is a sticky situation to say the least. You know Marc is going to need your help and support. I know your mad and upset but Marc will do the responsible thing. He will take care of his baby and he will be a good father. Chewing him out over something that is already done is not going to help anything...or anyone. Support him and love him. That is what he will need the most. Oh, and wait until you get home, or at least out of the airport, before you tell him," Lana said.

Lu took a deep breath. Suddenly she was extremely nervous and a little sick to her stomach. "Okay, here I go. Thank you Lana, for being here. I know I don't thank you enough and I am sorry I don't tell you how much you mean to me more often but it is true. If it weren't for you, I don't know what I would do," Lu told Lana. Lu was right, she was not the type of person that talked about her feelings openly. She liked to keep her feelings and emotions tucked away safely inside. She was always sympathetic when it came to her patients and she showed more emotion when something happened to them than she did when something happened to herself.

"Your welcome kid. That means a lot.Now go meet your son, I will wait for you here." Lana said as Lu got out of the car and started towards the airport doors. Lana knew what must be going on inside Lu right now. She also knew that Lu needed to open up and talk to someone instead of keeping everything bottled up inside. Sooner or later, Lu was going tohave to let it all outand Lana feared for whoever was on the recieving end.

---------------

"Hey Ma," Marc said as he hugged his mother's neck. "So what is so urgent? Are you okay?"

Lu smiled at her son. He was always worrying about her. "Yea Marc, I'm fine. I just...really need to talk to you."

"Hmm...You and Jonas are getting married aren't you? Where's the ring?" Marc said grabbing his mother's hand.

Lu laughed nervously, "No no Marc. Nothing like that...not yet anyways. Look, just...stop trying to guess. Let's get your bags and we can talk about it on the way home. Lana is waiting with the car."

After Marc got his bags, he and Lu headed toward the airport doors and out to where Lana was parked. He couldn't help but notice how wore out his mother looked. "Ma, seriously, are you okay? I mean, I know last night was all night clinic but you look like you haven't slept in days. You look like you could collapse at any second," Marc said very concerned.

"Marc, I'm fine. Really. I am just a little tired. "Now, let's get you home. How is school going?" Lu asked trying to lighten the mood a little before she had to drop the bomb. They talked about Marc's classes for the rest of the way to the car.

"Hey Marc, how are you?" Lana asked as Marc and Lu got to the car.

"I will be doing a lot better when you guys tell me what is going on. Come on Ma, I think I have waited long enough." Marc said looking at his mother.

"Okay, just...get in the car first." Lu said. They all got into the car. Lana was driving, Lu was in the passenger's seat, and Marc was in the back seat with his bags. Lu turned to face Marc. She knew that what she had to tell her son was going to change his life forever, just like it had changed hers when whe was sixteenyears old. She thought back to how hard it was. She knew her son was strong but could he handle the stressof becoming a father and providing for a child? She took a deap breath and decided to letMarc in on the secret before she exploded from fear. She lookedat her son with tears in her eyes,"Look, there is no easy way to say this so I am just gonna say it...Marc, your...your going to be a dad."

Marc's eyes suddenly became very wide. "What, Ma are you kidding me, because that isn't funny!"

"Marc, I wish I was kidding," Lu said looking her son in the eyes.

"Ma, Sam can't be pregnant," Marc said seriously.

This angered Lu, "Why Marc, because she is on the pill? How many times have I told you, the pill is NOT 100 effective and neither is anything else for that matter! You have had the speech over a dozen times. Always, always, use a condom. You know that Marc."

Marc looked down at the floorboard of the car, "But she said..."

Lu interrupted, "I don't care what she said, you are a doctor's son and you know better!"

Lana reached over and touched Lu's arm, "Lu calm down, remember what Lana told you?" Lana spoke quiet and level headed.

"Look Marc," Lu took a deep breath and spoke calmly, "it's going to be okay. I won't lie, it is going to be a long hard road but if I made it, you can to. I will help as much as I can whenever you need it."

"No Mom, it's not your place. I can handle it. I will be responsible for my own actions. I will get another job and I will transfer to Philly as soon as this semester is over so that I can take care of Samantha." Marc said.

Lu smiled. She was very proud of her son at that moment. Lana glanced back at Marc, "That's great Marc. Just don't do anything like rush into marriage before your ready. You can take care of that girl and your baby but don't get married until you know your ready and you know you want to be with her for the rest of your life."

"Lana's right Marc. I won't tell you what to do but I think you really need to think about it before you make that kind of decision. I am here for you no matter what." Lu told him.

"I don't know Ma, I love Sam and I think she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with but..."

Lana interrupted Marc, "Honey, you can't think, you have to know, and if you don't know, your not ready. When it comes to marriage, Lana's motto is 'If you have to ask yourself twice, the answer is no.' Trust me kid, when your ready, you'll know it."

Lu looked at Lana, "Lana, does that 'motto' work for you?" Lu laughed jokingly.

"Absolutely, but I never even have to ask myself over one time!" Lana joked.

"Thanks Lana," Marc said still in shock.

"Marc," Lu handed him her cell, "you should call and check on Sam. We are going to talk to her parents tonight when I get off."

Marc looked at Lu before dialing Samantha's number. "Ma, you don't have to go if you don't want to. It is my responsibility to tell them, not yours."

Lu smiled, "Oh, your gonna tell them," she stated matter of factly, "you and Sam. I am strictly there for moral support, and in case something gets out of hand. You know like, her dad trying to kill you. You may need medical attention." Lu said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood.

Lana looked over at Lu, "Now hold on Lu, what do you mean 'in case something gets out of hand'? Do you really think you are strong enough to stop a raging father because your in no shape..."

Lu put her hand up interrupting Lana, "Lana, I am pretty sure Mr. Barnes is not gonna try to hit anyone, but he may however,get very loud. I will just feel better if I am there. Her parents may have questions that I can help with, plus, I promised Sam I would be there."

The three drove the rest of the way to the clinic in silence. After they arrived, Lu let Marc take her car home and told him to come back and pick her up around 5:30.

"Well, that went pretty well," Lana said as they walked through the doors and into the clinic. "Hey Lu, promise me something. After you get home from Samantha's house, get something to eat and go straight to bed."

"Lana, don't worry, I am to tired to do anything else. I just...hope I don't pass out before I get there," Lu responded smiling. "Who's my next patient," she asked as they arrived at Lana's desk.

A/N I know this chapter is kinda short but I will update really soon...possibly today. In the meantime...PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9: Reaction

_I do not own these characters_

_A/N...Please read and review!_

Chapter 9: Hard Feelings

"Mom, I'm nervous. What do you think they will say?" Marc asked his mother as they parked in front of Samantha's house that afternoon.

"Marc, they will probably be very upset and you have to remember that they will probably say some things that they don't mean. Don't get offensive and don't talk back. Just listen. I think in time they will be supportive, but they will need time to accept it." Lu spoke as calmly as she could as they were walking towards the door. She was just as nervous if not more so than her son but she was hiding it very well. The truth was, she did not know how Sam's parents would react. She really did not know them that well at all. She had talked to her mom a little and she seemed nice but Lu had never spoke with Samantha's father. "Go ahead Marc, I'm right behind you," Lu said as Marc knocked on the door to the Barnes' house.

Kim Barnes opened the door, "Dr. Delgado, Marc, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in," she said as she opened the door wider.

"Lu, call me Lu. Is Samantha home?" Lu smiled as she walked through the door.

Kim called down the hall for Samantha to come into the living room. Samantha smiled nervously as she entered the room. She walked up and hugged Marc, "I missed you. Hey Lu, how are you?" she said as she looked at her boyfriend's mother.

Lu could see how nervous Samantha was and she was sure her mother could as well. "I'm fine Sam. Where is your dad?"

"Mom, could you get dad? Marc and I need to talk to you." Sam asked her mother.

Kim, sensing something was wrong said "Sure honey, I think he is out back." Kim left the room to go and get her husband.

"Lu, I'm so scared. I don't know what they will say or do. I don't know if I can do this. I..."

"Sam," Lu interrupted, "deep breath, sit down, and just tell them. Get it over with. More than likely your mom will cry, ya dad will be pissed and yell a little...or a lot, but Marc and I are here for you. More than likely, it will all be okay after the shock and hurt wears off. Trust me." Lu comforted.

Marc and Samantha sat on the couch and Lu sat on a chair beside them. Kim and Rob Barnes came into the room and sat on the love seat across from the couch. Rob Barnes had never really been fond of Lu. After he got to know Marc he liked him okay but he thought that Lu was a bad influence on his daughter because he said that she helped junkies and whores with her free health care. "Dr. Delgado, I'm assuming this is not good news," he said as he glared at her.

"I have a feeling you may not like it but you need to listen to your daughter before you jump to any conclusions," Lu responded calmly.

"Samantha, what is it that you have to say?" her father said as he looked at his daughter.

"Dad...first thing I want to ask that you listen, try to stay calm, and think about things before you say them." Samantha hesitated.

"Samantha Ann Barnes, what do you have to say?" Rob said impatiently.

A single tear slid down Samantha's face. She was shaking from fear and she was trying her best to talk around the lump in her throat, "I'm...I'm"

Marc could see Samantha shaking and he knew she was on the verge of falling apart, "She's pregnant Mr. Barnes," he said quietly.

"WHAT? I should have known!" Rob screamed as he jumped up from his seat.

Kim started to cry. "Honey, calm down." She grabbed her husband's arm trying to convince him to sit back down. "Yelling doesn't solve anything."

"Dad, mom, I am so sorry," Samantha sobbed. "I didn't think this could happen."

Kim looked at Lu, "I thought the pill was suppose to prevent pregnancy, how could this happen?" she cried.

"WHAT, you were on birth control?" Rob hesitated and then looked at Lu, "You, this is all your fault. You put my daughter on the pill without my consent?"

"Mr. Barnes, first of all, she wasn't put on it for the reason you are thinking. Did you know your daughter has killer cramps every month, so bad that she can't even go to school or anywhere else. She was also so irregular that sometimes she would have two periods a month and hurt just as bad both times. Birth control helps suppress the pain and it keeps her regular. And second of all, I didn't need your consent." Lu told him looking at Kim.

"The hell you didn't. Samantha is still a minor. You had to have parental consent," Rob stated.

"She had consent," Kim said quietly to her husband.

"I...I can't believe you," he said as he looked at his wife.

Samantha suddenly jumped off the couch and crossed the room to her father, "Dad, this is my fault. Don't blame mom, or Lu. This is mine and Marc's fault. You are always looking for someone else to blame for my mistakes! When I wrecked the car you insisted that it was the other driver who caused it. When I got caught drinking a year ago you blamed it on the people I hung out with. Well, I have a news flash for ya dad. This is MY fault and so was the wreck and the drinking. You may not think so, but I make my own decisions. I was playing with the radio when I should have been paying attention, I took those drinks without someone having to twist my arm, and I..."

Lu cut Samantha off, "I...think he gets the picture" she said slowly grabbing Samantha's arm to prevent her from getting any closer to her father. Lu did not know how he would respond to Samantha's outburst but her first instinct was to get Samantha out of harms way just in case he lost his temper, even if that meant putting herself in between Rob and his daughter.

Marc stood ready to defend his mom or his girlfriend if he needed to. He knew his mother did not want him to resort to violence but he was not about to let Mr. Barnes touch the two women in front of him. "Look, I think we all need to just calm down. This is not helping anyone."

Rob was silent, he glared at every person in the room before he turned towards the front door, "I can't talk to you right now, I'll be back later." He slammed the door as he stormed out.

"He will be fine later, he just needs to be alone to cool off," Kim cried.

Samantha sat down beside her mother. "I'm so sorry mom," she said as they both cried, "the last thing that I wanted to do was hurt you and dad."

"Mrs. Barnes, I just want to say that I am taking full responsibility. I am transferring back to Philly and I will work as many hours at as many jobs as I have to so that I can take care of Samantha and our baby." Marc said seriously.

"Thank you Marc, that means a lot. Lu, I am sorry for what Rob said. He didn't mean..."

"Kim, it's okay. I know he is mad. Don't worry about me." Lu interrupted.

After about an hour of talking with Kim and Samantha, Marc and Lu headed for home. On the way Lu decided now would be a good a time as ever to let Marc in on her little secret. "Marc, I need to let you know something, but I need your word that you won't say anything for a while." Lu told her son.

"Yea Ma, what is it? Is something wrong with the baby or Sam?" Marc asked quickly.

"No, no, nothing like that," Lu assured him. "Marc...your not the only one that is going to be a new parent." Lu said very slowly.

Marc looked at his mother confused, "What are you talking about?"

Lu thought for a second, she did not know the best way to put it, "Your going to be a big brother. Jonas and I are having a baby." Lu looked desperately for her son's reaction.

"Did you...did you plan it?" Marc said with an empty expression.

"Come on Marc, what do you think? With our financial trouble because of everything going on with Jonas right now. I don't even know if we can afford a baby right now. I just pray they clear Jonas soon. Plus Marc, we are not even married," Lu said with tears in her eyes.

Marc could see and hear his mother's feelings. She was worried, exhausted, and scared. "Mom, everything will be okay. We can help each other. Does Jonas know yet?"

"No," Lu said quietly. "He is in San Francisco and I really didn't want to tell him over the phone. That is why I don't want you to say anything yet. I want Jonas to know before everyone else."

"I understand," Marc took his mother's hand, "Everything will work out Ma, just wait and see. I gotta admit though, is it not gonna be weird being a grandma and a new mom all at the same time? It will be weird having a new brother or sister and a kid of my own all within a few months." Marc said trying to lighten the mood a little.

Lu smiled. She had not thought about it like that yet. "Yea, I guess it will be kinda funny when you look at it like that." They rode the rest of the way home in a peaceful silence. Lu felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that Samantha's parents knew about the baby. However, one weight still remained. His name was Jonas. Lu was terrified of his reaction. That is all she could think about now. But like Marc said, she had to keep telling herself that she would make it no matter what. She did not think that Jonas would leave her but deep down, that fear was and always would be there. Every man that she had ever deeply cared for had left her with nothing, not including Marc's father, and the man that she had not cared for at all had taken everything. It had taken her a year to get past her rape and with the help of Mickey, she was able to trust a man again. But then Mickey had left her, trying to save her life he had died. She cried many nights wishing that the bullet would have hit her.

"Mom, Mom" Marc tried to get his mother's attention.

Lu shook her head a little, "Yea, Marc, I was just thinking."

"Will you do me a favor and just stop thinking for the night? You are totally exhausted. Get a good nights sleep and everything will be more clear in the morning." Marc told his mother as they exited the car at Jonas's house.

"Yea, I hope your right." Lu responded.

When they were in the house Lu went directly to get something to eat just like she promised Lana she would. She was starving which was a good thing because for the last two days she had lost her appetite completely. As soon as she was finished eating, she headed to her bedroom. "Night Marc. If anyone calls for me, unless it is Jonas or a patient, do not wake me up." Lu went into her bedroom and closed the door.

Lu went to the bathroom and washed off what little bit of makeup that was still on her face. As soon as she sat down on the bed the phone rang. Lu reached over to pick it up. "I got it Marc," she yelled. "Hello" she answered.

"Luisa, how are you?" Jonas asked on the other end.

Lu smiled at the sound of his voice, "Better now," she said.

"You sound tired and it is only 7:00. Are you okay?" Jonas asked concerned.

"All night clinic last night, I'm a little tired." Lu joked.

"Yea, that sounds like the understatement of the year," Jonas replied. "So is everything else going okay?"

Lu's stomach was suddenly all knotted up, "Jonas, when are you coming home? I need you here."

"Lu, is everything okay? If something is wrong I can fly in first thing in the morning. Do I need to?" Jonas said quickly.

"Jo, nothing is wrong, I just...really need to talk to you. Don't like, drop everything, but hurry up and get everything done."

"Lu, your acting strange. Are you sure your okay?" Jonas sounded worried.

Suddenly Lu felt as if Jonas was feeling sorry for her and one thing that she couldn't stand was pity. "Jonas, don't worry, I'm fine. I am just really tired and I miss you. Just forget it, it can wait until whenever you get home. It is not that big of a deal."

"Luisa, I am trying to take care of everything as fast as I can. Do you think that I like being away from you for weeks at a time. I am ready to come home but these things have to be taken care of and I am the one who has to take care of them." Jonas said frustrated.

"Look Jonas, the last thing that I want to do is fight with you over the phone. I'm tired as hell and I am just going to get some sleep and talk to you tomorrow." Lu said lacking the energy to argue.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you Lu. I am just so ready to see you. I miss you too. I promise to be home sometime within the next week. Is that early enough?" Jonas asked.

"Yea, that's great. Listen, I love you and I would love to talk to you all night but if I don't go to sleep I am going to pass out, Lu said honestly.

"Yes, you sound exhausted. Get some rest Luisa and I will see you as soon as possible. I love you" Jonas said.

"I love you too," Lu said before placing the phone back on the receiver. She then laid down for a much needed long night's sleep.

A/N...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...What do you guys think so far? Any suggestions to make the story better? Please tell me anything and everything! I need reviews!


	10. Chapter 10: Work

_I do not own these characters_

Chapter 10: Work...Read and Review!

"Hey kid, your early," Lana greeted Lu as she walked into the RWHC the next morning.

"Yea, I went to bed at seven last night and I woke up at 6. I decided to come in and get some paper workdone before chat room. Lana, you haven't told anyone about this have you?" Lu asked pointing to her stomach.

"Of course not. I didn't think you would want me to." Lana replied.

"Thanks, I just feel like Jonas should know before the whole hospital does." Lu grabbed her messages and was reading over them.

"Speaking of Jonas, when is he coming home?" Lana asked.

"He says as soon as possible. I talked to him last night. Lana, I will be in my office working on paper work if you need me." Lu turned and walked toward her office.

------------

Later that day Lu finally sat down for a break. She had been running back and forth from the ER to the clinic all day. She was finally caught up as well as exhausted. Her feet were killing her and she had a headache.

"Lu, you okay? You look tired." Dylan said as he walked up to Lana's desk where Lu was setting with her feet propped up on the desk.

"I'm fine. I wish everyone would stop asking me that. It's just been a very busy day." Lu responded annoyed.

"Tell me about it. I had to help with a multiple car pile up earlier and I just got through with treating a woman with multiple bruising and a fractured arm. I suspect abuse but she won't talk to me. I was kind of hoping you would talk to her when you get a chance. Maybe she will open up more to you since your a woman and all." Dylan asked of Lu.

Lu smiled, "Sure, is this her first trip to the ER with this kind of injury?"

"Yes, and normally I wouldn't suspect abuse on the first trip like this but her signs are textbook. Black eye, bloody lip, hand print bruises on her arm along with a fracture in the other arm. She flinches whenever anyone touches her and she won't tell me anything about her boyfriend except for how she can't live without him. You know, the whole 'he always means well' spill. They all say that." Dylan told Lu.

"Hmm, I'll talk to her. Is she still in the ER?" Lu asked.

"Yes, I am trying to keep her until we find out what is going on." Dylan replied.

"Name?" Lu asked.

"Elena Jones. Thanks Lu." Dylan said as he headed toward his office.

-----------

"Hey Elena, I'm Lu. How are you doing?" Lu asked as she sat down beside the young woman's bed.

"I feel better. It still hurts a little though." Elena said referring to her arm.

"Elena, how did this happen?" Lu asked.

"I'm just clumsy. I tripped over my shoe string and fell down some stairs," Elena said as she glanced down, unable to look Lu in the eyes.

"Elena, I can help you but ya gotta be straight with me. Now I have been in this profession long enough to know that ya don't get bruises that look like hand prints from falling down the stairs," Lu pointed to her bruised arm. "Now tell me who done this to you."

Elena looked at Lu and her eyes filled with tears. "He didn't mean to. We were in a fight and things got out of hand. I said something I shouldn't have. He would never hurt me on purpose, he loves me," she cried.

"They never mean to Elena. It just happens. Maybe it won't ever happen again but chances are, it will. Your boyfriend needs counseling. If he really loves you he will go and try to figure out how to deal with his anger." Lu said.

"No, you don't understand. I probably deserved what I got. I know better than to push him to far and I just couldn't shut my mouth..."

"Elena," Lu interrupted, "no woman ever deserves to be hit, no matter what she says or does. What do you mean you 'know better'? Has he ever done anything like this before?"

Elena looked at Lu with tears in her eyes, "He has never hit me before. He usually hits a wall or something when he gets really mad. He has broken his hand twice. I never thought he would hit me."

"He sounds like a violent person. A man who hits something when he is angry will sooner or later his someone. It is in their nature." Lu replied. "Look Elena, domestic violence is one of the most serious and common issues that I deal with every day. I have women come into my clinic with a black eye or bloody lip from their man and that is the first time I see them. The last time I see them they are usually dead. And usually the man is really sorry, and usually he really didn't mean to, but that doesn't change the fact that he done it and will more than likely do it again. Elena, let me help you. Don't live in fear for the rest of your life. Just tell me his name and I can find out if he has any priors and we will go from there." Lu pleaded.

Elena was crying heavily by now. She wanted Lu to help but she was scared. What if he came to the hospital and tried to hurt her there. She didn't know what to do. "I don't know. That will really make him mad. He has never hit me before. He really didn't mean to."

Lu stepped closer and picked up Elena's hand. "They never mean to Elena. I can protect you. I promise he will not hurt you again if you will let me help you." Lu spoke confident yet reassuringly.

Elena closed her eyes and prayed that she could trust this doctor. "His name is...is Eddie Pate."

Lu smiled to the young woman. "You are doing the right thing. Trust me. Now, try and get some rest and Dr. West an I will check back on you later. Do you need anything now? Is your arm okay?" Lu asked.

"I think I am fine. Can you let me know what you find out about Eddie before you do anything else?" Elena asked nervously.

Lu nodded, "I will do my best. I have a friend at the police departments. I will see what I can do."

"Thank you," Elena said as Lu walked out.

Lu felt so bad for the young woman. She had seen so much in the past years working at the clinic, and the hardest cases were the ones dealing with domestic violence. She had been threatened many times before by these men but so far, whenever the women accepted her help and followed all of her directions, she had protected them. As long as the woman did not go back to the man or have any contact with him, they had not been hurt again. But Lu knew that she was lucky in the fact that these men had not tracked these women down and went after them. Luckily she had not came across one that crazy yet. However, more times than not, the women did not want to report it because they were to scared. The men had often told them that they would kill them if they left. What these women didn't understand is that it was a lose-lose situation. There was always a chance that the man would find the woman and try and kill her, but the chances of him killing her were much greater if she stayed with him.

Lu remained in deep thought as she walked back through the clinic and to Dylan's office. She opened his door and found him sitting at his desk. "I got his name. I am going to run it by a friend at the police department to see if he has a record and then we can talk to Elena and go from there."

Dylan looked at Lu surprised, "Wow, I can't believe you got through to her. I really didn't think you would but I had to try."

"Yea yea, your welcome. I'll let you know when I find out something." Lu closed her office door and walked towards Lana's desk. "Any messages?"

Lana grabbed a slip of paper. "Mandi Reyes is coming in. She was having some cramping and you know how she is," Lana said as she handed Lu the paper and a file. "Here, I pulled her file for you."

"She is due in two weeks. It is probably just the baby moving into place but this is her first child and she worries over everything. There she is now," Lu said as she seen Mandi walking through the clinic doors. "Hey Mandi," Lu walked over and helped Mandi waddle into the exam room, "what is going on?"

"I don't know Lu. My stomach is just kinda cramped up and I am feeling some pain in my back," Mandi said as she had a seat up on the table.

"Well Mandi, back pain is understandable. As you can see, your carrying around a pretty good size baby boy in there," Lu joked as she rubbed Mandi's stomach. "As for the cramps, we will check them out but I am sure everything is normal. Put this gown on and I am going to get an ultrasound machine, then we will find out what's up."

Lu examined Mandi and found that she was dilated to two and was just having some minor cramping. Everything looked fine and the baby should be arriving right on schedule. Lu was now finishing up her paperwork in her office. It was very quiet because most people had already left for the day. It was nearing 6:30 and Lu was very tired. She had been going constantly all day except for the short break she took sitting at Lana's desk. She was glad she stayed so busy though. It kept her mind off of things. Lu's office phone rang, startling her. "This is Lu," she answered.

"Lu, this is J.C., I ran Pate's name and came up with nothing. This guy doesn't even have a parking ticket to his name. I can still go and arrest him but chances are, this being his first offense, he will be out of jail first thing in the morning." Lu's friend from the police department said.

Lu frowned, "No, don't pick him up yet. I need to talk to the girl, see what she wants to do."

"Lu, I know I don't need to tell you this but she really needs to report this. Even if he gets off light, it will be on his record and if he does this again, the charges will more than likely stick and he will do sometime." J.C. said.

"Yea I know. I just hate that he is going to have a chance for a next time. Hopefully I can talk Elena into staying away from him. He sounds pretty violent according to what Elena has said." Lu told her friend.

"Lu, I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do," J.C. apologized.

"Me too, but thanks for trying. I'll talk to ya later," Lu said as she hung up the phone.

------------------

Lu was finally on her way home. She had went back and talked to Elena but Elena had refused to leave her boyfriend. She said that she really did not think he would do this again. She was going back to him despite Lu's desperate attempts to convince her otherwise. Lu finally gave up and gave Elena her cell and home phone numbers in case she needed something. Lu left the hospital upset. There was one thing that she hated about her job and that was losing patients. When one of her patients died she took it very personal. Even though this was not technically her patient, she had cared for her and Lu knew that unless she could reach Elena somehow, she was well on her way to being one of those lost patients, and Lu couldn't stand it. She hoped that Elena would call and say that she had changed her mind but Lu knew she probably wouldn't.

As Lu rounded the corner and could see Jonas and her house, she thought she seen Jonas's black company suburban parked in the drive way. Her stomach suddenly started doing flips. As she got closer she knew for sure that it was Jonas. She was glad he was home but in a way she wished that she had a few more days to prepare to tell him. As she parked her car and opened the door, she suddenly felt sick. "Oh come on" Lu said to herself. She sat there for a minute as the nausea passed. She took a deep breath and got out of her car.

"Luisa," Jonas yelled as he walked out of the door and ran towards her.

"Jonas...hey...your home...already," Lu said as she hugged and kissed Jonas.

Jonas looked at Lu confused, "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to come home as soon as possible."

Lu smiled, "Jonas, you just surprised me, that's all. I am very happy your home. Come on, it's cold. Let's go inside." Lu grabbed his hand and led him inside.

"Yes and we need to talk. I want to know what is going on with you Luisa," Jonas said.

They made their way into the house and closed the door. Lu's mind was racing. She had butterflies in her stomach. She was a nervous wreck, she was even shaking.

Jonas noticed this as he pulled her down on the couch beside him. "Lu, what is going on? What is wrong with you?" Lu's eyes started to fill with tears, scaring Jonas more and more every second.

A/N...Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to do it...Please read and review...I am not updating until I get some reviews, good or bad? I need to know what you guys think!


End file.
